


Moony, Padfoot, prongs, warmtail and the fifth member

by Kicking_Chronic_Illness_Ass



Series: The marauders and the fifth member series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicking_Chronic_Illness_Ass/pseuds/Kicking_Chronic_Illness_Ass
Summary: Severus Snape was allowed to join the marauder's but only after Prongs huge secret was reviled.  Suddenly it all made since all of it.But unfortunately for prongs this secret wouldn't ruin is life.... rather the life of one of his lovers
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The marauders and the fifth member series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121150
Kudos: 24





	1. Sick Joke

James potter had the biggest secret in the group. Yes, he was gay but so Remus and nothing happened. No, James's problem was that he was in love with Severus Snape. His supposed to be enemy. Sitting in the great hall beside his friends with his hand in Lily Evans's hand. "He will be ok, I will talk with him." She whispered to her boyfriend watching as her best friend looked entirely betrayed. Lily had to run to keep up with Severus as he walked out to the lake, standing there looking at the giant squid as it moved in the water. "Severus!" Lily said as she had gotten up with him. 

"I don't want to hear it, Evans." He said Sitting the cold wet grass, his escape from home was now being just as bad as hell. "Sev.. please... He is using me to keep his friends." She said "why would I believe a fifthly mudblood." Severus said. He knew it was wrong but it would get lily to leave him alone. Severus sat there curled up in a ball crying silently until Sirius and Remus had found him. Reacting was something Severus had been trained not to do. React they hit you harder. Finally when the bully's had gotten bored and nightfall had started Severus walked back up to the castle. Watching his boyfriend and his stupid group of friends walking to the shrieking shack. James had cheated on him with his best friend of all people. 

The hate that boiled in Severus's blood was insane as he walked up to the school. slowly he walked to the astronomy tower. Standing there on the ledge as he looked down. This would be one way to make sure it was all gone. No more beatings from his father or the people who were supposed to be his friends. Slipping off his cloak for a reason he wasn't quite sure why. He stood there many feet off the ground. "Do it, Sev," He mumbled to himself as he fell backwards watching the sky as he fell. Completely unaware James potter was running across the grounds screaming his name fallowed by his friends as he fell. The scream that left potters mouth was something his friends had never heard. 

"Severus.... Severus no, no, please." James whispered pulled his head into his lap. "Go go get help! What are you waiting for!" He yelled as he cried. Sirius just stood back and watched horrified. "Sev... please keep breathing, please. I love you, ok I love you. And I love lily too. But I cant live without you, ok. Please Severus. Lily just agreed to cover for me with the guys.... We aren't together. You, are the one I love. Its you, Its always been you." James cried as he looked at the blood in Severus mouth. Even at seventeen James knew just how important Severus was to him. "Look at me... come on open those beautiful eyes... please." He begged. James took a shaky breath as Severus's chest gave a small jump.  
sighing James didn't realize that Sirius was watching the entire thing. Lowering his head slowly James placed a soft kiss on Severus's lips. What seemed like hours later wormtail and Remus came back with help as James had Severus's wrapped up in his own cloak. James watched in horror as Severus was taken away from him. his His body limp, it looked as though he was already gone. Walking where ever his legs would take him James found himself in the astronomy town picking up Severus cloak. slowly he brought it to his nose. "It still smells like you," James said as he put it on. The sound of footsteps didn't break his thoughts as he sat there. 

No the thing that broke them was the words this is your fault. Coming out of lily Evans mouth. "If you had just said you loved him! Been honest with him and your friends! He was so mad at me today for even acting like your girlfriend he called me a mudblood! You know why? Because HIS boyfriend had cheated on him with his best friend! This is your fault James, and you better hope he lives because you are fixing this! We are fixing this! Like you said if he just understood that you are poly!" Lily yelled as she stood there. Sure blaming James was a stupid thing to do but he needed to get up off his ass and start expecting that his actions had consequences. "lets go," lily said as she took his hand bring him to the Gryffindor common room for the night knowing they would know anything until at least tomorrow morning. 

Morning came and went with no news. "James why didn't you tell us?" Sirius asked as he looked at his friend pacing the common room. "What was I supposed to say? I am gay and in love with Severus Snape but I am dating lily so you guys wont make fun of me?" James said. Only the truth was he wasn't gay and he was in love with both Severus Snape and Lily Evans and now he had neither of them. "Well, yes. We nearly killed him loads of times and you let us! God we owe him an apology. You have to go see him! Now tell him all of it! How you feel everything!" Sirius said as his friends nodded along. The only thing that stopped James was lily coming back into the common room and making it made four steps before throwing up. James swallowed thickly looking at her. "Its bad, really bad.... they want to send him home." Lily said as she cleaned the mess and looked up at James. "Ok, so he goes home and get better." James said. "Mate they don't send you home unless you are going to die..." Sirius whispered as James was out of the common room before lily could say anything. Remus, Sirius, Peter and lily stood there watching the portrait hole lose again. The feeling of dread washing over them all. They might be the reason a student dies... oh who were they kidding they were the reason he would die.


	2. Chapter Two: Fighting for you

The sun rise was slowly starting over the castle as Mooney and padfoot were watching prongs and lily. The early morning this time of year almost always meant it was freezing. The ground outside the astronomy tower was still stained red. The map showed the dots of their friends standing outside the hospital wing. 

"Go, talk to him.... We can do it together if you want?" lily said as she held James hand this was about to be one of the weirdest days of their lives. Pushing open the door to the hospital wing. James's headed in first spotting Severus awake watching the snow start to fall. "Sev?" Lily said as she watched her friend looking at the snow. Slowly not making much of an effort to turn his head but the pain was obvious. "Don't do that we will move," James said as the only reply was a long sigh from the other man.   
"Severus, I have something I want to tell you," James said still noticing his boyfriends eyes avoided his own as lily put her hand on Severus leg. "I love you, and I love lily." James whispered at that Severus looked at lily. "Then I am happy for you two," Severus said ice in his voice as he looked at the two of them. "sev, He was trying to ask you if you wanted.... to be a couple with us..." lily said in a soft voice looking at her best friend. Even the use of the word did not phase her that was her best friend and she knew more than she wanted to believe he did not really believe the use of the word. Severus didn't say anything but rolled up his left sleeve to revile the dark mark that had been freshly put there. 

"You Promised!" Lily yelled as Severus looked up. "It was this or die." Severus said as lily took in a sharp breath. "you..... because of that..... no" lily said "Tried to kill myself but somehow found out both the people this would hurt were a couple and now want me to join them. Even if I bare this mark." Severus said nodding softly. Looking at the mark lily lowered her lips to it. Kissing the mark that branded her best friend as a supporter. "I still love you, we all make mistakes." She whispered softly looking at him with a look that said you will always be my best friend. 

As the months passed it slowly started working out. Severus, James and Lily fell into a routine. Spend as much time together before they were expected to go back to their house common rooms again. It went on that wall for a long time, Until tonight. It was their last night at Hogwarts and frankly none of the other students slept knowing their lives would be completely different in a few hours. At breakfast James and lily sat so they faced Severus and were surrounded by the rest of the marauders. Sirius smiled walking over to Severus with a smile on his face as he gave him the marauders map. Opening it the map showed Severus Snape's name at the bottom while the nickname Snivilus at the bottom but still he smiled thanking Sirius. As Breakfast ended and the students had to board the train again. Severus found himself torn between sitting by himself like most of the other years or with the marauders. "Oi! Sev!" James said not letting him pass them. Sighing and faking the displeasure he sat beside Lily with the rest of the Marauders. The final train ride was sad and happy all in one. Severus would go back to spinners end for the summer then find a job and be free from his father. He wasn't sure what would happen with the rest of them but his plan didn't go as planned either. Stepping off the train at Kings Cross station Lily tugged Severus along with her. "You are not going back to that house, come live with James and I we got a small cottage in Godrick's hallow. Come on Severus please." Lily said though she did not have to beg. Severus nodded and followed her to the the small nicely looking cottage. As Severus stood their looking at the house before showering it in protective charms, shields and other wards. No one could enter the house with the spells up now. Severus smiled softly finally happy that the two people he loved most in the world were protected. The cottage was huge and beautiful inside and out as Severus looked around finding his own room and James and Lily talking about schedule for sleeping. Severus just smiled softly his life was coming together then it happened the burning in the mark. Maybe that bad choice would come back to haunt him yet again.


End file.
